


Christmas Trees Are A Pain To Put Up

by Yuki97103



Series: Yuki's Random Adventures [2]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: 6 foot christmas tree haha, Gen, Merry Christmas!, because phoenixes are bright when they use fire??, crisismas, kevin brOke an ornament, mother hen sage, so they used a clump of lights, they didnt have a phoenix to put on top of the tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28078161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki97103/pseuds/Yuki97103
Summary: The group always gets into mischeif, even during the holidays. What did they get into this time?Happy Holidays!
Series: Yuki's Random Adventures [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059893





	Christmas Trees Are A Pain To Put Up

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, this is gonna have one chapter. Pretend that everyone resides in Sage's hut in this, and that they weren't doing what they were doing right now in the main story.

Erin is sleeping. Some others were just chatting. This was all happening in Sage's hut. Yuki calls out, “Hey guys! You all know it’s almost Christmas right?”

Purrlex stops licking himself and asks, “It's almost Christmas?” Nicole snorts and walks up to a calendar in a corner. She pointed towards the current date. “Yes, just 10 days away.”

Everyone gets excited except Erin, for she was sleeping. “You think a Christmas tree could fit in here?” Someone asks.

Sage answers, “Yes. At max a six to seven foot tall tree will do.” Sarah bobs her head happily while Yuki thought for a moment. “Why don’t we all do A Secret Santa?” Yuki asks.

Sage nods. “I would approve of that.”

“We need someone to tell who gets who though,” Monte said.

"I’ll do it.” The group turns to look at Sage again.

“I mean, that could work.” Nicole states.

“We just need to figure out who gets Sage because she deserves to get a present too.” Monte spoke. Of this, the group silently agrees. Sage went to grab something while the group talked to themselves.

Meanwhile, in the bunker Sage accidentally woke Erin up. Sage provides some context while Erin stays in the lethargic state for a few moments. Sage grabs a spinner from somewhere while Erin gets up. They return upstairs.

Some are surprised that Erin was awake while others looked at the spinner Sage was holding.

“Are we not going to ask where that spinner came from?” Gabe asks. They shook their heads.

“My brother sent this to me.” Sage explained. “Everyone pick a color and I’ll spin the spinner to see who you get. One at a time of course.” The group nods and lets Sarah go first, then proceeds to shun their eyes away.

“What color do you all want?” The calico asks.

-~-

Yuki - Pink

Kevin - Dark Blue

Sarah - Yellow

Erin - Light Blue

Purrlex - Dark Green

Nicole - Purple

Gabe - Orange

Monte - Red

Sage - Light Green

-~-

Sarah and Nicole looked disappointed that they didn't get any blues. Both Erin and Kevin took them.

“I'm done spinning now, I’ll whisper to you who you got.” Sage states.

-~-

Yuki -> Nicole

Kevin -> Purrlex

Sarah -> Kevin

Nicole -> Gabe

Monte -> Sarah

Gabe -> Sage

Erin -> Monte

Purrlex -> Yuki

Sage -> Erin

-~-

“What about the Christmas tree?” Sarah asks.

“We’ll go shopping today then. Zoth City or Main City?”

They agreed on Zoth. They headed out to Zoth after, while some stayed in the hut to think about what they get for their partner. Yuki walked down the street in Zoth and found a fake Christmas tree for sale.

120 coins. That was pretty cheap for a fake Christmas tree, and that was fine. Yuki called Sage over, and proceeded to buy it.

The shopkeepers hand them the box it was contained in. Yuki spotted something that Nicole might like. She bought some origami papers and a booklet about it.

Kevin met them two in the middle of the city carrying ornaments. "We just need Sarah and Nicole to come back." Sage murmured.

Sarah came with the Christmas lights. Nicole came back with some tinsel after. They headed back to the hut, where they try to set up the tree.

\-----------------

“The middles here, dummy.”

Sarah got tangled in tinsel while Sage helped her out. The tree was looking mismatched so they had to rebuild it. It was finally set up. They just needed to spread those needles (leaves??). They did just that. Then they needed the lights, ornaments, tinsel, and...

”Did any of you get a phoenix for the top of the tree?” Nicole asked. They looked around. No phoenix anywhere.

Sage sighed, and Sarah spoke up. “You know that phoenixes control the flames right? And flames are bright so…”

Sarah grabs the strand of lights she got and threw (yEEted) it onto the top of the tree. They looked at Sarah with questioning gazes. She shrugged. “It was an idea.”

“So where do we put the tinsel? Around the room or on the tree?” Purrlex asked. They agreed to wrap their tinsel around the tree. Then the lights came on after the tinsil. With a little trouble.

“Kevin follow behind me and bring the lights.”

“Why?”

“Because I said so! Plus the lights would get tangled, see?”

The lights were in place after that. With some extra on the top. Erin, on accident, stabbed herself with one of those ornament hooks. Gabe rushed over to see if she was alright.

Sage grabbed a band-aid while everyone else started hanging the rest of the ornaments. Kevin cracked a hole in one to see how durable it was. He then hid the orb’s hole facing towards the innard of the tree. “By Christmas, we give our presents right?” Erin asked. They all nodded.

\-----------------

The group got back from the Main City Christmas Parade and headed to the hut.

When they got there, Yuki gave her present to Nicole. The aquamarine wolf ripped it open. She looked inside. "Thanks! It was better than the folded piece of paper I got from Sarah last year."

"Isn't this all technically paper?"

"...Yes but there's more."

"True enough."

Purrlex came over to Yuki with a present. It was one of those stylus pens for a phone. "Thank you so much! It's perfect for my digital art!" Purrlex smiles. "No problem!"

"Hey! You all want some chicken to eat?" Someone calls.

Christmas ended with happy faces and smiles. And a mild feast too.

\-----------------

"Guys, I think we forgot about how expensive the gifts can be." Monte looked at Yuki's stylus pen specifically. _Oh._ _We forgot about that._ The group realizes. Sage sighed.

"Its too late now to do anything about that."

-~-

~Merry Christmas!~

-~-

**Author's Note:**

> Erin: Awwww this present wasn't an ax... *sniff*
> 
> Gabe: I'll take you somewhere to get one then.
> 
> Erin: THANK YOU LETS GO RIGHT NOW!
> 
> Monte: What's the ax for...?
> 
> Yuki: We all will question that.
> 
> -~-
> 
> Originally, this was going to be a comic. Sadly, one page takes a long time. And plus, I didn't have enough time to finish it like that under 7 days. *cries*


End file.
